Braunstern
|VergGruppe=SchattenClan |Tod=Wald der Finsternis |todesgrund=Mit Todesbeeren vergiftet |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: Anführer: Streuner: Ältester: |namenl=Brokenkit Brokenpaw Brokentail Brokentail Braunstern (Brokenstar) Braunstern (Brokenstar) Braunschweif (Brokentail) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Ziehmutter: Schwestern: Ziehschwester: Ziehbrüder: |Familiem=Gelbzahn Fetzenstern Lizardstripe Hopekit, Wishkit Tangleburr Deerfoot, Triefnase |Mentor=Nachtstern |Schüler=Stummelschweif, Mosspaw, Volepaw |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Fetzenstern |Vorgänger1=Nachtstern |Position2=Zweiter Anführer: |Nachfolger2=Cloudpelt |Vorgänger2=Schwarzfuß |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide |verstorben=Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung |erwähnt=Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sonnenuntergang, Bramblestar's Storm, Das Gesetz der Krieger, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence|Todesgrund = Todesbeeren , Getötet von Gelbzahn }} Braunstern (Original: Brokenstar) ist ein massiger, stämmiger, starker, kräftiger, schwergewichtiger, riesiger, langhaariger, dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit stechend orangefarbenen, zerkratzten Augen, riesigen Schultern, langen Krallen, einer schrillen Stimme, einem langen Rücken, einem vernarbten, mächtigen Körper und stumpfem, dichten, verfilzten Fell. Sein Schweif ist in der Mitte gebogen wie ein gebrochener Ast und er hat ein breites, flaches, von Narben zerfurchtes Gesicht mit eingerissenen Ohren und gelben Zähnen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Braunstern verlangt auf einer Großen Versammlung Jagdrechte für den SchattenClan mit der Begründung, dass es im SchattenClan zurzeit viele Jungen gebe, da ihre Jungen kräftiger seien als die der anderen Clans. Er berichtet, dass er zusammen mit dem SchattenClan den WindClan aus seinem Territorium verjagt habe, da dieser ihm nicht erlaubt hätte, auf WindClan-Territorium zu jagen. Streifenstern stimmt dem zu, doch Blaustern sagt, dass sie dies erst mit ihrem Clan besprechen wolle. Danach berichtet Braunstern von einer gefährlichen Streunerin. Der DonnerClan nimmt an, dass Gelbzahn damit gemeint sein müsse und will sie verjagen. :Der DonnerClan stimmt der Forderung schließlich nicht zu und wird vom SchattenClan angegriffen. Er stiehlt Frostfells Junge. Der DonnerClan und einige SchattenClan-Katzen verbünden sich schließlich und er und seine Kumpanen werden zu Streunern. Feuer und Eis :Braunstern und seine Streuner greifen den DonnerClan an. Er kämpft gegen Feuerherz und später gegen Gelbzahn. Dabei verliert er ein Leben und wird blind. Allerdings kann Gelbzahn Braunstern nicht umbringen, da er ihr Sohn ist. Braunstern soll beim DonnerClan bleiben, bis seine Wunden verheilt sind. Blaustern will, dass er ab sofort wieder Braunschweif genannt wird, da er kein Anführer mehr ist. Gelbzahn kümmert sich sehr um ihn. Geheimnis des Waldes :Braunschweif verbündet sich heimlich mit Tigerkralle und kämpft, als Tigerkralle Streuner ins Lager schickt, auf Seiten Tigerkralles. Gelbzahn gibt ihm schließlich Todesbeeren mit dem Versprechen, sie würden ihm helfen und offenbart ihm in seinen letzten Atemzügen, dass sie seine Mutter ist. Braunschweif kann dies nicht glauben und stirbt. :Er wird im Laufe der ersten Staffel manchmal sogar noch nach seinem Tod von Katzen erwähnt. Vor dem Sturm :''Folgt ''Gefährliche Spuren :''Folgt ''Stunde der Finsternis :''Folgt Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :''Folgt ''Mondschein :''Folgt ''Morgenröte :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :Er wird nur namentlich erwähnt. Im Prolog des Buches nehmen Dunkelstreif und Tigerstern seinen Geruch im Wald der Finsternis wahr. Dunkelstreif ruft auch nach ihm, worauf Braunstern aber nicht antwortet. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :Braunstern versucht am Mondsee zusammen mit Windpelz, Häherfeder zu töten, er wird aber von Honigfarn verjagt. Sein Name wird dabei allerdings nicht erwähnt und Häherfeder weiß auch nicht, wer er ist. Jedoch erscheint Gelbzahn und sagt, sie wisse, wer Windpelz geholfen habe, meint aber, dass es jetzt noch nicht wichtig sei, auch wenn sein Erscheinen ein Zeichen sei, dass große Schwierigkeiten bevorstehen würden. :Er taucht kurz nach der Geburt von Mohnfrosts Jungen zusammen mit Tigerstern und Habichtfrost in der Kinderstube auf und starrt mit ihnen gierig die neugeborenen Jungen an. Anders als beim Mondsee kann Häherfeder ihn und die anderen beiden sehen, er erkennt Braunstern anhand seines Geruches wieder. Auch Löwenglut, der die Kinderstube betritt, kann die drei Geisterkatzen sehen und faucht ihnen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu, dass sie die Jungen nicht kriegen würden. Als Minka anfängt zu sprechen, verschwinden Braunstern, Habichtfrost und Tigerstern wieder. Löwenglut kennt Braunstern nicht und fragt Häherfeder, ob er ihn kennt. Dieser berichtet daraufhin von dem Kampf am Mondsee und erzählt, dass er aus dem Wald der Finsternis kommt und was Gelbzahn ihm über ihn gesagt hat. Fernes Echo :Als Gelbzahn, Tüpfelblatt und Häherfeder in den Wald der Finsternis gehen, treffen sie ihn dort. Braunstern sagt ihnen, dass sie sich gerne im Wald der Finsternis umsehen und ihn erkunden dürften, allerdings will er sich dafür auch beim SternenClan umsehen. Dies erlaubt Gelbzahn ihm nicht. Daraufhin verschwindet er wieder. Stimmen der Nacht :Als Efeupfote wieder in den Wald der Finsternis geht, trifft sie auf Braunstern, welcher ihr sagt, er habe eine Mission für sie und sie solle ihm folgen. Dies tut sie auch, auch wenn Dunkelstreif ihnen hinterherschleicht, was Braunstern allerdings bemerkt und meint, Dunkelstreif benehme sich wie ein erbärmliches Junges. Flammenschweif, der ertrunken ist, steht verwirrt im Wald der Finsternis, da er sich verlaufen hat und eigentlich zum SternenClan zurück will. :Braunstern verlangt von Efeupfote, dass sie Flammenschweif tötet, worauf sie antwortet, dass er doch schon tot sei. Braunstern erklärt ihr, dass wenn man hier sterben würde, man sich in Nichts auflösen würde. Zuerst zögert Efeupfote, weswegen Braunstern an ihrer Loyalität zum Wald der Finsternis zweifelt, doch dann geht sie auf Flammenschweif zu. Allerdings bemerkt Tigerherz das und stellt sich vor Flammenschweif, um ihn zu schützen. Später kommt Tigerstern und sagt, dass sie ihn nicht töten sollten, da er sowieso nur zum Kräuter mischen zu gebrauchen sei. Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :Während des Kampfes versucht er, in die Kinderstube einzubrechen und die Jungen von Lichtherz, Dewkit, Amberkit und Snowkit zu töten. Als Rauchfell diese zu beschützen versucht, tötet Braunstern sie. Er wird von Gelbzahn umgebracht und verschwindet. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Leopardenfuß berichtet Blaupelz, wie er sich auf der Großen Versammlung auf zwei FlussClan-Schüler gestürzt und so den heiligen Waffenstillstand gebrochen habe. Der FlussClan-Krieger Eichenherz habe den Kampf beendet. Dem SchattenClan-Anführer Zedernstern sei dies sehr peinlich gewesen und er habe Braunpfote, der nicht namentlich erwähnt, sondern nur als SchattenClan-Schüler bezeichnet wird, dazu verurteilt, einen Mond lang den Bau der Ältesten zu säubern. Braunpfotes Mentor und Vater Fetzenpelz habe daraufhin sehr wütend ausgesehen, zuvor habe er sich verhalten, als sei er stolz auf ihn gewesen. Das Gesetz der Krieger :Braunstern wird in der Kurzgeschichte zum 5. Gesetz ''Der jüngste Krieger erwähnt. :Dachspfote, ein junger Schüler, der erst drei Monde alt ist, kämpft bei der Schlacht mit dem WindClan, wobei er schwer verwundet wird, weil Braunstern ihn zum Schüler ernannt hatte, obwohl er zu jung und schwach gewesen ist. Kurz bevor Dachspfote stirbt, fragt er seinen Mentor Kieselfang, ob Braunstern stolz auf ihn sein würde. Sonstiges *In Fernes Echo wird er einmal mit nachtschwarzem Pelz und einmal nur mit schwarzem Pelz beschrieben und in Spur des Mondes und Die letzte Hoffnung ebenfalls je einmal als schwarz. *In Der verschollene Krieger wird er einmal Braunschweif genannt, obwohl er im Wald der Finsternis immer mit seinem Anführernamen Braunstern angeredet wird. Familie *Mutter: Gelbzahn *Vater: Fetzenstern *Ziehmutter: Lizardstripe *Schwestern: Hopekit, Wishkit *Ziehschwester: Tangleburr *Ziehbrüder: Triefnase, Deerfoot *Großmütter: Featherstorm, Glanzblüte *Großväter: Farnfuß, Hal *Urgroßmutter: Silverflame *Tanten: Rowanberry, Marigoldkit *Onkel: Scorchwind, Nutwhisker, Mintkit *Halbtanten: Rostfell, Dämmerwolke *Halbonkel: Mosspaw, Volepaw *Cousins: Hellpelz, Stummelschweif Character Art Brokenstar.J.byTau.png|Junges Brokenstar.S.byTau.png|Schüler Brokenstar.K.byTau.PNG|Krieger Brokenstar.byTau.png|Streuner Brokenstar.blind.byTau.png|Streuner, alternativ (erblindet) Zitate Zeremonien :''Folgt Quellen en:Brokenstarcs:Zlomený měsícfi:Rikkotähtinl:Brokkelsterru:Звездоломes:Estrella Rota Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere